The leaders ofthe St. Jude Comprehensive Cancer Center (SJCCC) are responsible for setting the Center's strategic goals and establishing a laboratory and clinical research environment that can realize its cancer focused mission. The SJCCC administrative staff provide logistical support to this mission; implementing the plans and policies established to ensure an efficient and productive Center. The Office of SJCCC Administration works closely with the SJCCC Director, Associate Directors of the SJCCC, the Center Program leaders, and Shared Resource Leaders to provide support for the functions required for efficient operation of all Center activities, including the day-to-day operations of the SJCCC Director's office. The Center administration works with the Director to develop and manage all fiscal activities; provide oversight of Center institutional and external funds; participate in the development and oversight of the research support infrastructure; develop, implement, and maintain policies and procedures; coordinate the submission of grants and related site visits; and serve as a liaison to and primary point of contact with both internal units and external agencies. Funding from the CCSG supports a percentage of the salary of the Center Administrator, the Director's Executive Associate, and other administrative staff.